


Orchard

by detritvss



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet, its just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: Autumn is finally here and you want to go pick some apples
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go apple picking and I wanted to hold Jason's hand. So I wrote this short little fic.

“I want to go apple picking.” You and Jason sat in front of a campfire. The crisp autumn night air chilled you. Autumn was your favorite season, and here at Crystal Lake, autumn was beautiful. During the day the sun shone beautifully through the red, orange, and yellow leaves of the trees. The night brought much needed chilled air, refreshing from the heat and humidity of the summer.  
Jason looked at you and then down at the ground. He hated when you went places alone, places where other people could see you, could maybe take you away from him. He couldn’t go apple picking. He was undead, he was huge, he was Jason Voorhees, the myth, the murderer, the monster. Surely someone would see him, would recognize him. Anyways, he would certainly kill anyone who looked at you the wrong way. He had before and he would simply do it again.  
“I know, I know. The infamous Jason Voorhees can’t go apple picking... but what if we could? I mean... sure you can’t go during the day...”  
Jason tilted his head slightly in response, catching on to what you were saying.  
“All I know is, no one picks apples at night and orchards are big. Who is going to see us? Who would even know we were there? Plus if anyone showed up you’d just take care of them.”  
He nodded in agreement quickly. The thought of apple picking with you, something he hadn’t done since he was a child, was exciting beyond belief. He longed to have a normal life with you, his lover, his partner, the only one who really loved him beside his mother, a different love of course, but you cared for him and he wanted to give you as normal a life as possible.  
The next evening you grabbed a basket, put on a jacket, held Jason’s hand, and headed out.  
The farm was close by and you were able to walk most of the way through the woods. By the time you two hit open land it was dark. The only light on your path came from the moon and stars, which seemed extra bright in the clear autumn night.  
“We’re here!” You could have jumped for joy, you had been dreaming of this for weeks before even mentioning it to Jason, and now it was happening.  
Jason placed his large hands on your shoulders in response, giving them a squeeze.  
You two headed in. Walking down the rows of tall trees you admired the emptiness of the orchard and the beautiful night with the man you loved. You turned to him and reached up, pulling him down to place a kiss against his masked lips.  
“Let’s pick some apples, sweetheart.” The grin on your face was, unknown to you, matched behind Jason's mask. The only giveaway was the brightness in his eye.  
And with that you began searching. Most of the low fruit was gone after a busy day, but Jason began to hand you some from places average people would need a ladder to reach.  
After making it through a few rows of trees he noticed you reaching on your tiptoes to attempt to grab an apple just out of grasp.  
You could have sworn you heard a light chuckle rumble through his chest.  
He grabbed you then and placed you on his shoulders.  
You laughed, feeling like a child.  
“I will definitely get some good ones this way.” You kissed the top of his head and wiggled your hips. His hands gripped onto your thighs, keeping you in place.  
After a short time you had completely filled your basket with ripe, beautiful apples.  
He lifted you up and placed you on the ground, pressing his mask against your forehead.  
“I am going to make us so much apple pie. We are going to get so sick of it.”  
The brightness of his eyes gave away his thoughts, filled with love, happiness, and content.  
You two walked through the orchard for a while longer, holding hands, enjoying the way the moonlight shone off the apples in the trees.  
“Thank you for doing this... for coming with me.” You smiled up at him.  
He squeezed your hand tightly, wanting to tell you how much he loved you, how beautiful you looked, surrounded by the orchard bathed in moonlight. How you were the only thing he had ever wanted.


End file.
